xtaleunderversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cross
X-Tale!Sans (better known as Cross) is the main protagonist of X-Tale and the antihero of Underverse. In X-Tale, X-Tale!Sans was a trainee for the royal guard who began experiencing issues related to his code; which is actually relatable to The X-Event's cause. After he seals their main soul within him to result in his universe's corruption, and his realization that he couldn't overwrite, he finally obliged to follow Cross!Chara's orders. During Underverse Season 1 he appeared as an antagonist causing chaos across the multiverse, first stealing Classic!Sans' soul, then making a deal with Nightmare to emotionally hurt people to be able to travel to AUs to take their core codes back to his universe. But in Underverse 0.3, during a confrontation with Team Sans, after he was destroying Underswap, he was defeated and got his stolen soul taken away, erasing him from existence Once X!Event Chara got a human soul. However at the end of Underverse 0.4, XGaster revived him and offered for his to join him and his friends. History X-Tale X-Tale!Sans used to live his life as a trainee for the royal guard, but while taking a test with Undyne, his urge to kill Frisk was within him, causing Papyrus to stop him before it was too late. However, his genocide code was regenerating once more, culminating into a desire to murder Frisk upfront during a peace ceremony. A reset happens immediately soon after, which made it so that the incident never took place. With confusion in his mind, Frisk comes up to Sans and tries to convince him to kill him for the purpose of getting a happier timeline. He refuses, and Frisk uses his time to defeat Sans, giving him his iconic nickname "Cross" before Gaster resets back to the day the brothers took Undyne's test. As it turns out, everyone was now against Gaster, and because of his ignorance to see the trouble caused by his "father", everyone turned against him, including his own brother. Realizing the X-Event's demands, he goes out of his way to kill the entire cast of characters (except Alphys and Gaster) and absorbs the soul of the X-Event to grant him the power. As it turns out however, his monster soul weakened the ability to use most of the powers of the X-Event, and after finishing off Frisk, his depression worsened. Between X-Tale and Underverse With his universe in shambles, and his realization of his weakened powers, Cross' tears end up catching Ink's attention. Ink's constant visiting helped Cross control Chara within him. Later, he's met by Core Frisk, who tries to take him somewhere safe, but he denies, saying that his world was still there, despite Ink saying otherwise. Staying in his own world, however, allowed Error to get into his universe and take his soul. Ink tries to intervene, but is taken down by Error when he tries to save Cross. Without their own soul, he was now living off of Cross!Chara's determination with a time limit, and left Ink alone as they searched for a soul to live off of. Underverse 0.0 With his life at risk, Cross intercepts his world to Sans to try to take his place. Sans nearly kills Cross over this, but after he explains what's happening, he takes half of his soul. Before the both of them can do anything about it, Ink shows up to steal the spotlight. Sans and Ink both defeat Cross, but he ends up escaping anyways with half of Sans' soul. 0.1 With motivation from Cross!Chara himself, Cross adsorbs Sans's half soul. He even tells him of other universe, but Cross!Chara doesn't realize that they have no place to go. He immediately becomes angry over the issue, and this attracts Nightmare!Sans. They both make a deal: If Cross can hurt someone mentally in each universe he takes him, he can take parts of their world to rebuild his. He's taken to his first universe, which Nightmare describes as "a rude place that is being turned around thanks to a little human and their stupid flower." 0.2 Cross immediately begins The X-Event within Underfell, but while marking the path for what he wants to take, he's stopped by Underfell!Sans. He tells him to either allow him to take parts of his world, or accept that his world is theirs, which Underfell!Sans refuses, and despite his best, Underfell!Sans is taken hostage by Cross himself. Ink isn't pleased over the situation, and after Sans decides to handle the problem, Cross uses his HACK knife to take control of Underfell!Sans himself. The four of them begins their assault, as the X-Event begins taking parts of the world to his. After trapping Underfell!Sans, Sans begins explaining his experience with half a soul, stating that he saw XGaster himself, and would harm him if he finds out that he's in league with them. Cross!Chara tells him to escape afterwards, and once Underfell!Sans is freed from his control, they both flee. 0.3 With the Underfell Snowdin in their hands, Cross is stunned over Cross!Chara's remarks, citing he should've gotten a soul for himself. When he convinces Cross to sleep, he finds out that it was a trap, and that Cross!Chara was taking over, which he narrowly stopped by stabbing his left eye. Nightmare takes Cross to a Underswap pacifist timeline after getting into a heated argument about the deal. Mistaking him for his brother, Underswap!Papyrus proceeds to let the whole world know of Cross' existence. He's soon made aware of how similar the codes are in this universe, and throws the bucket at Toriel, doing what Nightmare told him to do. Everyone soon arrives at where Cross was striking at everyone in Underswap, and Ink knows how similar his and their universe are, convincing him to step down from what he's doing. This distraction caused by Ink and Underswap!Sans gave enough time for Underfell!Sans and Classic!Sans to take him down. Classic soon reunites his own soul, disabling Cross, but allowing Cross!Chara to proceed with his own doings. He only makes one appearance in the second part, appearing as an illusion thanks to him and Underswap!Sans' similar code. X-Event!Chara even mistakes the latter for him. Xtra Scene 2 During Error's dream, Cross is seen with Cross!Chara regarding taking Undernovela!Frisk. They argue whether or not they should take their soul, but they're caught redhanded by Asgoro and Sins. Underverse 0.4 Cross appears briefly at the end of the episode, after XGaster brings him back. Because X-Event!Chara is gone, he no longer has his scar or his red eye. He also appears in the credits sequence, where Dream!Sans helps him enter the Omega Timeline safely, as well as fighting his brother and Killer!Sans. Timeline II Sans makes a small appearance in the timeline. Sitting along with Frisk. Frisk recitals him as his best friend and the only one who understands. Appearance Cross has one white pupil and one red pupil, and a lightning bolt shaped "scar" under his right eye socket, gained during his fight against X-Tale!Frisk before X-Tale!Gaster resets. His original soul was half an upside-down white monster soul and half a red human soul. He wears mostly black and white, same with the rest of the X-Tale cast. His attire consists of a white jacket with a hood over a black long sleeved shirt and several white attachments and white fluff on the hood, black shorts with white X's on each leg and white shoes with X's on them. He wears a gold locket and a black and white tattered cape and fights with the HACK knife , a small, fragile knife capable of corrupting codes itself, if it does not break in the process. After being brought back in Underverse 0.4, his red eye and scar are no longer present. Abilities Even before the events of Underverse, Cross was more powerful then Classic!Sans as he was training to be a Royal Guard to protect X!Frisk for most of his life. When he absorbed Frisk's soul, even though he didn’t gain the Overwrite button, he gained the HACK knife. Cross could use the HACK knife to take control of a victim by executing them temporarily to make the victim their puppet, if it does not break against their victim, which it usually does. Cross can also steal parts of universes with the knife, but it usually breaks if it hits something hard. He also has a lot of defense because of his DETERMINATION and he can refuse to die in battle. Personality At first, Cross was far more compassionate as the original Sans, wanting to believe in Frisk even when he tried to kill him. But when Frisk took control of their friends, including Cross' brother Papyrus, he lost all faith in him, and used all of his power to stop him by killing his former friends, even ruthlessly killing Papyrus and absorbing Frisk's soul. His greed and recklessness was shown as even when Chara told him he couldn’t overwrite, he killed Frisk anyway. Once he realized the truth, he had a mental breakdown and became completely delusional over the loss of his own world, even to the point of throwing his negative feelings at Chara. Despite this, he becomes excited and obsessive over tacos and chocolate, and was very friendly towards Ink before he told Cross that he couldn't revive the dead. Afterwards, he acts arrogant towards others and is disgusted by everything around him. Cross is also more active than the original Sans and was never lazy (EVER). He also became very selfish, ruining other AUs pacifist timelines just to restore his AU. Gallery Trivia * Cross doesn't have his own soul. * Cross is ￼permanently deceased. * Even after Nightmare!Sans has stolen their soul, Cross was alive due to X!Event's Determination. Category:Characters in X-Tale Category:Characters in Underverse Category:Content